


Milk Me, Daddy

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Praise Kink, Prom can't actually get pregnant, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Verbal Humiliation, authority kink, but clarus can pretend, but could still get caught, cockslut Prompto, mild exhibitionism, mild objectification, they're in an office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Being away for two months has Prompto and Cor a little too eager and reckless while reuniting.





	Milk Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> >_> so uh, we figured out where this was going? lol

“Have fun with your Dad,” Prompto said, leaving Noctis at the elevator to the private quarters of the royal family. Prompto was mentally counting down the minutes until he could get home to pump. It had been nearly a year since he and Cor started their secret relationship. Having someone else milk him as opposed to his fingers was probably the second greatest thing to ever happen to him (Noctis’ friendship would forever be number one in his heart). Sadly though, he had to use the pump Cor bought when he wasn’t around, and currently he was on deployment and Prompto wasn’t sure when he’d be back (was it tonight or tomorrow?).

Preferring to take the stairs over the elevator, he was nearing the stairwell when a hand shot out and grabbed him, yanking him into a conference room. “Wha—???”

His shock morphed into delight when he saw the Marshal standing there. Other than his beard needing a trim the man didn’t look terrible for being away for two months. “Cor!”

Cor grunted when Prompto threw himself at him, clinging to him. “I missed my boy,” he rumbled, his hands sliding from Prompto’s shoulders to his ass.

“I missed you too,” Prompto said, kissing him slowly. “I was going to head home to pump.”

“Mmm why wait?” Cor murmured against his lips.

Prompto’s eyes widened as Cor picked him up and set him on the conference table. “Someone could walk in!” He hissed as Cor undid the buttons on his shirt. Prompto liked that shirt as it was thick enough he didn’t need an undershirt for his chest, which he swore had gotten bigger since Cor had started milking him.

Cor’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he sat down in a comfy looking office chair. “Then I guess you better keep quiet.” He leaned forward to take a tender bud into his mouth.

Prompto’s hand flew up to his mouth, a strangled noise escaping. His other hand dug into Cor’s hair, his body tingling with arousal, as the Marshal suckled on him steadily. He whined and bit into the side of his pointer finger as Cor’s thick beard rubbed against his tender flesh.

By the time Cor had finished draining his right tit, Prompto had all but forgotten about keeping quiet. Cor reached up and shoved his fingers into his boy’s mouth to stifle the noise he was making, while his other hand had slipped down to grope his cock over his jeans.

Cor sat up to nip at Prompto’s throat before removing his fingers to kiss Prompto hard, sharing what little milk he hadn’t swallowed. 

Prompto mewled against his mouth, trying to move forward to slide into his lap, but the hand at his crotch held him back. “Daddy, I want to ride your cock, I missed it so much,” he whined petulantly.

Cor wrapped his free hand in his hair and yanked back, sinking his teeth into his neck, sucking on the skin hard. “That’s not what you call me, try again, boy.” he growled.

“S-Sir, I’m sorry, Sir!” Prompto cried out.

He let go of the skin between his teeth and marvelled at the mark he left behind. “I’m not sure you are,” Cor said conversationally, releasing Prompto’s crotch to pinch his neglected, leaking nipple, making the milk squirt out. “In fact, I’m not sure you deserve my cock.”

“Cor, I thought we had a discussion about breaking your toys.”

Prompto squeaked and jumped as he stared at Lord Clarus Amicitia standing by the door. Cor watched him close the door and smirked. “Did we? You’ll have to remind me.”

“S-Sir?” Prompto looked back at Cor nervously. 

“What’s your safeword, Sunshine?” Cor asked him, his soaked fingers pausing from tugging on his profusely leaking nipple.

“Chocobo,” Prompto mumbled, squeaking and repeating it louder when Cor pinched him again.

“Do you want to offer Daddy Amicitia a taste?”

Prompto bit his lip and glanced at Clarus shyly. “Yes.” Prompto would have to be an idiot to say no to that behemoth of a man.

Clarus approached, removing his council robes and his suit jacket, tossing the garments carelessly over a chair. “Yes what?”

Holy Shiva yes. Prompto licked his lips. “Yes, I want D-Daddy to have a taste too, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Cor praised him, rolling over a little as Clarus sat down in the office chair next to him. He released Prompto’s nipple to lick his fingers while Clarus rolled closer. 

The Shield licked the droplets up to his nipple before latching on, clumsily suckling. He pulled away, groaning. “I should have you thrown in the dungeon for keeping this to yourself,” he said before resuming.

Cor chuckled. “Can you blame me? Lift him up, I want access to his hole.” 

Without letting go of his nipple, Clarus lifted Prompto up enough for Cor to unbuckle his belt and yank his jeans down, taking his briefs with him, before settling his quivering body in his lap. He took the time to pull Prompto’s shirt off his shoulders so he could have unrestricted access to his freckled skin.

Cor clicked his tongue, surveying the jizz stains in Prompto’s underwear, before tossing his clothes aside. “You slutty little thing. Not a hand on your cock and you’ve already made a mess of your briefs.”

“‘M sorry, Sir!” He panted, “Daddy’s strong like you.” Prompto’s bitten nails scrapped uselessly against Clarus’ fuzzy scalp. Clarus’ hands stroked his back and wandered down to his ass, squeezing and fondling the flesh. 

Cor pulled a bottle from his pocket and uncapped it, pouring lube into his hand. Settling the bottle aside, he reached between Prompto’s spread thighs, his breath catching in his throat when his fingers brushed against the base of a plug. “What’s this?”

“I thought you were going to be home tonight, Sir, I wanted to be ready for your cock,” Prompto said breathlessly, hips flexing when Cor tugged at the plug..

Clarus let go of his nipple. “Oh, your boy is well trained, Cor.”

“He does try his best,” Cor said fondly, removing the plug from Prompto’s hole, earning an impressed whistle from Clarus when the Shield saw the size of the thing. “Did I mention he’s near insatiable?”

As if to prove his point, Prompto rocked his hips in Clarus’ lap, grounding down on his clothed erection. He gently nibbled on his rough jawline and happily pressed back into his hands when Clarus’ fingers probed his gaping hole.

“Willing to let an old friend go first?” Clarus asked, pressing two fingers into Prompto. The blond jerked in his hands when Clarus curled his fingers and jabbed a few times until he found his prostate. He gripped onto Clarus’ shoulders mouthing and moaning into the older man’s throat as he was leisurely fingered.

“Of course,” Cor said, handing him the lube with his clean hand. “Lay him on the table so I can fuck his throat.”

Removing his fingers, Clarus wiped them on Prompto’s thigh. He stood, holding Prompto like he weighed nothing and laid him out on the corner of the table so his head hung off one end and his ass the other. Prompto shamelessly reached down to finger his needy hole, mewling at the sight of the elder Amicitia’s thick cock when it sprung out of his dress pants, his shirt pulled from his pants, unbuttoned, and hanging loose on his shoulders. It was a sight worthy of PlayGirl Magazine if they ever used photos of older, hairy men. 

Clarus poured lube in his hand and stroked his cock. He slapped Prompto’s hand from his hole and grabbed his leg, which was dangling over the edge of the table, and held it up to make Prompto a little more comfortable.. “Did I say you could play with your breeding hole?”

Prompto shivered, his cock twitching with renewed interest. Any worries he might have had about the man joining them melted away. He was filthier than Cor! “No, Daddy,” he said breathlessly. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmph, we’ll see about that.” He pressed closer between Prompto’s thighs and rubbed his cockhead over Prompto’s stretched hole before pressing into him.

Prompto moaned happily, resting his head back and blinking when he saw Cor standing there. He hadn’t even seen the man move around the table. The Marshal also had his cock out of his pants and walked forward to present it to him.

“You haven’t forgotten about me, have you, boy?” Cor asked, running his drooling cockhead over Prompto’s forehead.

“No, Sir, never,” Prompto said, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. He’d spent the year getting better with his oral skills and lying on his back made the angle so much easier for deep throating (although he much preferred a bed to a table). Cor moved to allow him to suck the head into his mouth the same time Clarus snapped his hips forward. Prompto’s hands shot up to grab Cor’s hips only for Clarus to click his tongue in disapproval. 

“Bring his hands down. Cor, I don’t want him thinking he can set the pace.” 

Cor grabbed him by the wrists and brought them to the table where Clarus pinned his hands down with his own. “Tap his palms twice to safeword, alright?” 

Prompto locked his ankles around his waist and tried to nod, instead tapped Clarus once to acknowledge what Cor said. Content he was good to go, both men let loose, relentlessly using him for their own pleasure. Cor periodically pulling back long enough to let Prompto breath before skull fucking him again. Prompto had to close his eyes to prevent the saliva and precum from dribbling into them. His cry of pleasure was garbled when Clarus used the position to resume nursing from him. He’d nearly forgotten his milking had been interrupted.

Clarus suckled on his tit hard and the pleasure from getting drained and fucked hard had Prompto cumming again, with only the stimulation of the man’s hairy abs touching him.

“Fuck, it feels like he’s trying to pull me in,” Clarus groaned against Prompto’s chest. He moved up so he weight was on his hands, adjusting his grip so he didn’t crush Prompto’s fingers in the process. “Is that what you want? Getting bred and putting those tits of yours to proper use?”

Prompto groaned around Cor loudly, clenching down at the idea. Clarus hissed and snapped his hips a few more times before stilling. He slipped out and collapsed in a chair, panting. Cor pulled out of Prompto’s mouth and tapped his cheek. Prompto rolled off the table and landed on his feet, turning and presenting his creamed hole to the Marshal.

“There’s my good boy,” Cor cooed, joining him on the floor.

Clarus watched Cor plow Prompto for a moment before sighing. “Well, as much as I would like to stay, I’m late for a budget meeting. We’ll keep in touch, Cor.” Getting up, he grabbed tissues from a box in the middle of the table and wiped himself as best as he could, before tucking his spent cock back into his pants. He tossed the tissues away and pulled his jacket and robes back on before quietly leaving the room.

“Mmm, you tightened up, like the idea of me sharing you with Lord Amicitia, huh?” Cor growled in his ear, reaching around to pinch and play with the nipple Clarus hadn’t been suckling on. “Just him or would anyone suffice?”

“Hnngh j-just him and you, Sir,” Prompto kneened. “You both treat me so good.”

“Just how a slut should be treated,” Cor said, rabbit fucking him. The cum Clarus had left was frothing and dribbling out with every thrust. He leaned down to suck bruises along Prompto's back as they fucked, until he came in his boy. 

He held Prompto’s hips tightly to his. “I missed this,” he confessed quietly, before pulling away. He reached over and grabbed the plug he’d discarded earlier and pushed it back into him. 

Prompto groaned and sat up, happy to let Cor pull him into a hug to cuddle. 

“Hm, you’re right, I should have waited until we got home,” Cor murmured in his hair.

“Yeah, now I gotta walk out there like this,” Prompto grumbled, referencing the drying fluids on his face and in his hair.

Cor quietly chuckled. “I’ll protect your virtue.”

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny poked me with an innocent question: What happens on the roadtrip? So part three is on the way lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20)!


End file.
